Family
by FluffyPop
Summary: Gibbs and his family had no idea that their lives would change when they met that boy in the park a sunny afternoon in June. AU Tony is 16 years old. Shannon and Kelly are alive Warnings: Swearing and Child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 1**

He gently drew his arm to his chest as he walked through the crowd. It had to be broken, he knew it was broken. He recognized the pain. But he sucked it up because DiNozzo's don't cry. His father's words echoed in his mind. Even when he was a long way from his father like now, he still tried to follow his rules. Obviously he had screwed up. That's why he was here now, in DC with a broken arm. When his father was in Long Island.

His father had been on a business trip and he had to come with him, he didn't want to but senior forced him. They had stayed in a hotel and he'd rented like 10 movies when his father was out on dinner with a business associate. When he came back he had been furious and they had begun to fight. He had been to brave for his own good and he'd screamed some nasty things to his dad. He'd answered with "Get out of here and don't come back, you're 16 and old enough to take care of yourself"

He'd just said "Fine" and walked out of there. Somewhere in the middle of all this his father had broken his arm. But to his surprise he didn't feel sad or lonely, he was just didn't feel anything at all.

So here he was one day later and hungry as hell. He didn't have any money because he'd dropped his wallet. He had to ask if someone could buy him some food. Not that he thought anyone would give him anything but it was worth a try. He saw a dark haired man in the early thirties. He looked kind enough. He'd just bought his coffee and was about to leave when Tony reached out to get his attention. The man swirled around and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Anthony DiNozzo Jr and I've dropped my wallet so I'm just wondering if you could lend me some money?" Who was he kidding, why would anyone lend a stupid kid like him money?

"You lost your wallet huh?" The man asked suspiciously. The man looked at him and took in the clothes he had on. His expansive formalwear his father had bought him when he had to meet his father's friends.

"Yes sir"

"Come on" The man said gruffly and grabbed his good arm.

"Where you taking me sir?" Tony asked in a shaky voice, this wasn't a good idea at all. They approached a young and beautiful redhead with a little baby in her arms. The man showed him roughly down on a picnic bench and placed a box with food in front of him. The women with the baby in her arms smiled a soft smile and said:

"Hi I'm Shannon Gibbs and the man who dragged you here is Jethro Gibbs" She said and pointed at the man. Her expression darkened when she saw his broken arm.

"What's happened to your arm?" Shannon said and looked at him.

"I fell ma'am" Tony answered quickly, too quickly for Gibbs' liking.

"Why don't you have a cast on that, we're taking you to a hospital" Shannon said sternly.

"No ma'am it's okay"

"You can call me Shannon. What's your name?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr ma'am…Ehh Shannon"

"Alright Anthony where are your parents?"

"My mom is dead and my father's in Long Island"

"I'm sorry Tony" Shannon said. Tony smiled a little when Shannon had called him Tony, he didn't like Anthony, it reminded him of his father.

"Long Island huh?" Gibbs broke in "That's a long way from home, you here with anyone else?"

"No sir"

"Don't call me sir I work for a living" Jethro grumbled back.

"But where are you staying sweetheart?" Shannon asked as she rocked the baby back and forth in here embrace.

"Right now, nowhere" Tony replied and smiled shyly. He didn't like the questions but tried to answer them as truthfully as he could without reviling too much.

"Eat" Jethro said gruffly and pointed at the food in front of him.

Tony looked down at the container with food and tried to open it but winced when he touched it with his broken arm. Gibbs stepped forward and opened it for him.

"Thank you sir" Tony said and smiled before he started eating.

When Tony had eaten everything they both insisted that he had to go to the hospital and that they didn't take no for an answer.

* * *

They got the paperwork they needed in the hospital. Kelly sat on Jethro's knee when Shannon filled out the forms. Tony didn't want to admit that he had broken his arm before. And he quickly said that it was an accident. Jethro thought it was more to that but didn't push the kid.

A nurse called Tony's name and he got up.

"You want me to come with you?" Shannon offered.

"Nah do what ever you want" Tony answered. He was scared but didn't want the Gibbs' to think he was weak. Shannon felt that it would be good if she came with Tony because she wanted to hear the true results and she was a nurse so she knew this.

The doctors took an X-ray and Dr. Harper asked what had happened. Tony answered that he fell on it but neither Shannon nor the doc was too convinced.

Shannon went back to Jethro and Kelly in the waiting room while Tony had his arm plastered. Kelly lay asleep in Jethro's lap.

"Jethro what are we going to do, we can't just leave him here"

"We can arrange a ride to Long Island for him" Gibbs answered.

"Jethro you know as well as I do that his father isn't nice to him, can't you see that the poor boy is terrified. He needs us"

"You don't know that"

"You said to me when we met that I should trust my instincts and that is what I'm doing right now"

"We can't take care of him Shannon" Jethro said.

"But someone's gotta" Shannon nearly begged.

"Okay he's staying with us to night and we'll talk to him"

"I have to get back to his room; I'll take Kelly with me so you can get some coffee"

Shannon walked into Tony's room to find him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Honey you can sleep at our house tonight and we can figure out what to do in the morning" Shannon said and smiled at Tony. Tony nodded carefully and smiled.

They met up with Jethro in the hospital corridor and began to work their way down to the car. When they got out the rain poured down. When they finally got to the car they were soaking wet. They turned the heater up to full and it was really cosy Tony thought. When they were home Shannon told him to take a shower and Jethro helped him to put a plastic bag on his hand and tape it.

"Jump in the shower kid" Jethro said and tousled his hair. As Tony showered he couldn't help but to think that he liked it here, he felt safe. Safe with Shannon and Jethro and the adorable little Kelly. He splashed hot water over his aching muscles before he got out of the shower. He dried himself with one of the towels he had in his backpack and pulled on his boxers and a white T-shirt. But he didn't have any other pants than his expensive suit pants so he decided to take his wet ones. He walked out of the bathroom and pushed his other wet cloths and towel down his backpack as Shannon walked up the stairs.

"No hon" she grabbed his bag and took up the wet and wrinkled clothing he just pushed down "We need to hang them up or it will get sour and your other cloth will be wet" She looked at his bag and then to him "Sweetheart where's your pants?"

"On me, I didn't have any other with me" He answered shyly and looked at his feet.

"No honey, you can't have them on you, you'll get sick. You can borrow one of Jethro's" she said and stroked his chin before she disappeared into another room. She went out a few seconds later with a pair of grey sweatpants in her hands.

"Here you go Tony" She gave him them and turned around to get the boy some privacy. She heard as he took of his pants and took on the others.

"So" He said and gave Shannon his pants.

"That's good honey, don't hesitate to ask if you need anything" She said and smiled at him.

"Thanks" he said with a fake smile that didn't reach Shannon's eyes.

Jethro was playing a game with Kelly in the living room when Shannon and Tony walked down the stairs. Tony felt jealous. He wanted a dad like that, a dad who cared. Not like his old man.

He sat on a chair in the kitchen and looked at Shannon when she was cooking. It was very awkward but what else should he do?

"Hey kiddo, you want to help?" Shannon said and smiled at him.

"Nah I'm just gonna screw it up" He said and looked down on a very interesting spot on his lap. Shannon laid down the ladle and walked up to him.

"No honey you're not, but it doesn't matter if you do, we won't be angry" She looked into the green eyes that belonged to Tony.

"I rather not ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am Tony and I would love to have your help with the meatballs"

"Okay" he sighed and got up, he didn't want to make her angry.

Jethro walked Kelly to the sofa and put on a movie, the little mermaid. She loved that movie, she'd watched it like 100 times before but she didn't seem to care. He stopped in the door to the kitchen when he saw Shannon and Tony. Shannon had her long red hair in a ponytail while Tony's brown hair was still damp from the shower. Just now he realized how skinny Tony really was. He was a little bit longer than Shannon but much, much thinner.

Tony helped Shannon with the food and he said something that was out of his earshot and Shannon laughed. It was something different with this boy. He couldn't really say what but he liked it. He went in and sneaked up behind his wife and threw his arms around her.

"Hi" He said as he kissed her neck a couple of times "Smells good, what is it?"

"Jethro!" Shannon exclaimed and cast a glance at Tony.

"Ahh its okay y'know I'm sixteen, I can handle it" Tony said and looked a little bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Tony" Shannon apologized.

"It's okay" He answered and looked down at his feet.

"So what's cooking?" Jethro broke in.

"Just pasta and meatballs, where's Kelly?" Shannon asked.

"She's looking at the little mermaid… again!" Jethro chuckled. Shannon smiled and turned around and kissed his husband on the lips. She whispered to Jethro that he should talk to Tony while she finished dinner. He answered with a nod and kissed her on the chin. He turned around to the refrigerator and took a beer and opened it.

"Hey Tony you come with me awhile I wanna talk a little" He said and motioned his hand to the door opening. Tony hesitated and looked at Shannon.

"It's okay sweetheart I can do the rest myself"

Tony followed Jethro out on the deck and sat down on one of the steps beside Jethro. It'd begin to get darker outside and some lights in the garden was on. Jethro took a sip on his beer and looked at Tony as he fidgeted with the edge on his T-shirt.

"Why are you here alone when you live in Long Island?" Jethro asked softly and took another sip on his beer. Tony looked at his hands on his lap and didn't answer.

"Hey kid I want you to answer when I'm talking to you" Jethro said a little bit louder.

"Ehh I…I" He took a deep breath and decided it would probably be best if he told the truth, Kinda the truth

"I…eh dad was at a business meeting here and I had to go with him and he Ehh…kinda left me here" Jethro felt the anger rise in him, how could you just leave your own son in DC and then leave.

"Why did he leave you" Gibbs asked and looked at Tony.

"Ha" He gave a half chuckle "I was a bother you know and kinda said some ugly words to him"

"But that doesn't give him the right to leave you" Jethro said, his gut clenched. The poor kid thought it was his fault.

"Nahh you don't know what I said" Tony said and a smile crept up on his face.

It was a long pause before Jethro asked the question Tony knew would come.

"Did he break your arm?"

"No… no he didn't" Tony tried to sound like he didn't lie.

"Hey kiddo" Jethro took a calloused finger under his chin and made Tony to look into the piercing blue eyes. "You can tell me, its okay"

"Ehh… no I eh I fell" Tony answered but Jethro didn't believe him. He decided not to push.

"Alright kid, we'll call your old man in the morning so you can get home again"

"NO!" Tony exclaimed "I mean… you don't need to do that I'll talk to him on my own" One thing he knew was that he would never go back to DiNozzo senior again. He didn't know how to make it without a job or school but he didn't want to go back now.

"I'll just get out in the morning and fix it on my own"

"Okay Tony we'll fix this tomorrow, if it is something you wanna talk about, me and Shannon are here" He got up and tousled Tony's hair before going in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for my English, I'm from Sweden.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 2**

While they ate Kelly talked and talked though you couldn't hear much what she said, she was only three in a couple of month. Shannon and Jethro smiled proudly at their girl as she continued to talk. So this is what family is like. He liked it, very much. He had debated if he should tell them the truth but he didn't see anything good in that so he kept it to himself.

Shannon interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"So where do you go to school?" She asked. He was taken aback by the question. Did she really care or was she just nice?

"Rhode Island Military Academy. I'm the star athlete for both football and basketball" He said.

"Which do you like best?" Gibbs asked- That was pretty damn impressive he thought.

"Football" Tony said and smiled shyly.

"Okay, so what are you doing on your free time?"

"I like movies and music and I'm training pretty much I guess" He reached out to get his glass of milk when he in some way tipped it over and milk poured out all over the table. Jethro stood up when milk dropped down on his lap.

"Damnit!" Jethro cursed.

"Jethro not when Kelly's here" Shannon said and shot an angry look at her husband.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I…I don't… I'm sorry" Tony murmured as he got up from his chair. What had he done, he'd destroyed the whole dinner. He felt a hand on his shoulder. But in some way he couldn't focus on it or the voices around him. He felt the hand move from his shoulder to grasp his chin.

Jethro forced Tony's eyes away from the table and the spilled milk. He turned Tony's chin upwards so he could meet the boy's glazed eyes.

"Hey kiddo it's alright" Jethro coaxed softly "We'll fix it"

"I'm sorry" Tony apologized. Jethro couldn't stand to look at the poor boys expression. He was sixteen years old and was supposed to be with friends and have fun not alone with nowhere to live. The boy nearly started to cry because he tipped over a glass of milk. He pulled Tony into a hug and moved his hand soothingly on the boy's back.

"It's alright kiddo" He murmured into to Tony's hair. "It's just milk. We'll fix it" Tony pushed away from Jethro after what seemed like hours but was just seconds. His cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I should just go" he said and pushed away from Jethro before he began run into the living room to grab his bag.

"Tony!" Shannon cried out. Jethro tried to catch up with Tony and reached him on the driveway. Damn! This kid was fast.

"Hey DiNozzo!" He grabbed Tony's wrist to stop him. Tony tried to get away and mumbled for him to let him go. But he didn't, he couldn't just let the kid go, because were would he go? He pulled harder.

"Let me go" Nothing happened and Tony began to be more violent. "Let me go you son of a bitch" Tony screamed, Jethro released him and Tony began to run down the street.

"Jethro" Shannon said softly behind him. He turned around to see his wife stand on the stairs with Kelly cradled her arms, tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do Jethro?" She asked with worry evident in her voice.

"What is there to do? The kid obviously don't want to be here"

* * *

Tony ran. He didn't really know why or where. He was a long way from the Gibbs'. And no one was behind him. He stopped and put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He was just about to continue running when he heard something. A scream. He turned around and looked into the alleyway. A girl about his age was pinned against the cold brick wall by a man in dark cloths. Another ripped her bag out of her hand while the first one slapped the crying girl across her face. He knew what he had to do. He jogged towards the dark alleyway.

"Hey!" Tony growled "Let her go!"

"Ohh what do we have here? A hero?" The slight shorter man said. He dropped the purse to the ground.

"Just let her go" Tony dared and walked closer.

"And why would I do that?" Tony expected the first punch and ducked but he hadn't counted on that the second guy would release the girl and go for him. Something hard and long connected with his back probably a pipe and caught the air out of him. He fell to his knees on the dirty pavement. Seconds later he got a boot in his face and fell backwards, a sickening crack filled the air as his head connected with the ground. His vision began to blur. Tony tried to get up and fight back but as soon as he got to his knees another punch would hit him and he ended up on the ground again. A few more kicks and Tony welcomed the cold darkness.

* * *

"And so they lived happily ever after" Jethro finished the book and glanced at his sleeping daughter. He got up from the chair beside the bed and kissed Kelly on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl" He said and brushed away some hair from her eyes. He turned off the light and walked down the corridor towards the bedroom.

"Is she sleeping?" Shannon asked with a yawn as Jethro came in and snuggled up beside her.

"Yeah" He drew her closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you to" Shannon whispered but something wasn't right. He could see it in those beautiful eyes of hers. He gently brushed his thumb over her soft chin.

"What's wrong Shan?"

"I…I'm just thinking about Tony, the poor boy was terrified" Shannon sobbed.

"I know baby, I know" Jethro said softly.

"We have to do something Jethro, we have to find him. He can live here, we just need to find him"

"You know he can't live here Shan"

"Why not Jethro?"

"Because of school and his family and friends in Long Island, We would have to adopt him Shannon otherwise he will not be able to live here. And hell we don't even know if he wants to be here"

"But if he wanted, would you?" Shannon asked softly. The phone rang before Jethro could answer. He gave his wife one last look before he turned around and grabbed the phone on the nightstand.

"Gibbs"

"Hi I'm Dr. Ryan are you Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah" Jethro answered. Why would a doctor call him this late at night?

"We brought in an Anthony DiNozzo to the ER about an hour ago, he's severely beaten but stable and he's asking for you. Do you now him?"

"Yeah I do" Jethro answered. How the hell could the kid get into so many problems in just one night?

"I'm coming, give me 15 minutes" He hung up and turned around to Shannon who looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Who was it?" Shannon knew it wasn't good. It never was when someone was calling this late at night. Jethro sighted.

"It was the hospital. Tony has been assaulted, he's asking for me"

Shannon gasped "Oh my god, what happened? Is he going to be alright Jethro?"

"I don't know Shan, but I'm going there now" Jethro sighted and hugged his wife.

"It's going to be fine honey, I promise" Jethro whispered to Shannon.

"Should I come with you?" Shannon sobbed.

"No, stay here with Kelly and I call as soon as I here something" Jethro kissed his wife before he got in his car and drove to the hospital.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for my bad english, I'm from Sweden.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 3**

When Jethro got to the hospital the rain poured down. He killed the engine and took a deep breath before he pulled the jacket over his head and ran into the ER. The waiting room was almost empty except for a young couple with worried faces. He walked over to the reception.

"Hi I'm Jethro Gibbs. Anthony DiNozzo was brought in here about half an hour ago. Do you know what his status is?"

"Are you his next of kin?" The curt receptionist asked.

"No I'm no-"

"Then I'm afraid I can't give you any information on Mr DiNozzo"

"For god's sake they called me in here…"

"Jethro Gibbs?" A man in his early forties asked as he came running towards them. Jethro nodded.

"I'm Dr Ryan, Anthony's doctor" He said and extended his hand.

"You can come with me" Dr Ryan said and Jethro cast a smug glance at the receptionist who glared at him before he followed Ryan into the hallway.

They past at least five doors until they came into a large room full nurses and doctors. It was chaos.

Dr Ryan stopped and pulled the curtain and motioned for Jethro to go in.

Jethro winced when he saw Tony.

The kid lay propped up on the bed with a support collar. His right eye was swollen shut and his face was full with cuts and bruises. His nostrils were clogged so the bleeding would stop faster. A bandage was tightly wrapped around his head. His brown, ruffled hair sticking out in a few places. Jethro took a deep breath before he walked up beside the bed.

Tony's eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. You could hear the wheezing as he took painful breaths through his mouth. Jethro took Tony's hand in his and squeezed lightly. Tony slowly opened his green eye and squinted back at Jethro.

"Hi kiddo" Jethro said softly while he brushed his thumb over Tony's hand.

"Y-You 'ame" Tony whispered miserly. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Jethro didn't know if it was a tear of pain or what he was going through. He took his free hand and gently wiped it away. He was startled by the heat radiating from the young man.

"Yeah Tony I did" Jethro answered. His voice thick with emotions. How could the kid think he would just ignore him? He brushed a stray of Tony's sweaty hair from his eyes and squeezed his hand once more.

"I 'orry' Tony whispered.

"What are you sorry for Tony?" Jethro asked, he just wanted to wrap the kid in a big, comforting hug.

"Be'ore whe' I s-scream-med" Tony whispered.

"Hey don't think about that. It's okay, I promise" Jethro soothed. How could the poor kid think about that when he was laying in the hospital beaten up?

"What happened Tony?"

"Mhhm I s-saw a g-girl who wasss 'eing-g robbed-ed, I's trying oo 'elp h-her" Tony sounded so vulnerable and fragile when he explained what had happened, Jethro felt proud of the kid who lay in front of him on the hospital bed even though he just known him for a day. He squeezed Tony's hand and looked into the boy's green eyes.

"That was very brave Tony" Jethro said.

"Mr Gibbs, can I talk to you for a second?" Dr Ryan asked from behind him. Jethro gave Tony's hand a finale squeeze before he followed Ryan out.

Jethro and Dr Ryan walked out of the room and into the hallway, away from all the panic and despair in the emergency room. Ryan motioned for him to sit down and then he sat down on the chair opposite from him. He took a deep breath before he began to list Tony's injuries.

"Okay, right now Anthony is stable but he's in a serious condition. When he was brought in he was unconscious, we did a CT scan and everything was alright, no internal bleeding or serious head injury but he has a minor concussion. His right eye is swollen shut and it could be some complications but we'll not know until the swellings gone down" Jethro interrupted before he could continue.

"What kind of complications?"

"Loss of sight but like I've said we can't know until the swelling goes down" Ryan answered. He ran a frustrated hand through his dark brown hair and continued.

"He also has two cracked ribs and a broken ankle. We have him on painkillers but we're going to sedate him when we transfer him to a private room. He has a slight fever but it's not dangerously high"

Jethro listened carefully as Ryan talked about Tony's injuries. And suddenly it hit him. Who the hell was Tony's next of kin? It had to be someone right?

"Who is Tony's next of kin?" Jethro asked with a yawn. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours. He figured he could buy some coffee from the cafeteria when he had talked with Ryan and contacted Shannon.

Ryan sighed deeply

"Yeah about that, He doesn't have a next of kin. We only contacted you because Tony asked us to do it. We wondered if he wanted us to call his parents, he said no directly"

"His mother is dead and I suspect his father is abusing him" Jethro said quietly.

Ryan put his elbows on his knees and sighed again.

"When we examined him, we found bruises that were older than a week. Someone has beaten him before tonight. We also found some scars that could've been inflicted by a broken glass bottle or some other sharp item, his leg has been broken before and his arm more than once"

Jethro exhaled deeply. He was going to kill that bastard who called himself a father. How the hell could you do that to your child? He himself would never, ever hit Kelly. Only the thought made him sick. He rubbed a tired hand over his face. He would do everything in his power to help Tony and if Tony wanted to come and live with them he could. Because he and Shannon would take care of him and love him like their on son. Dr Ryan's pager sounded. He rose from his chair and shook hand with Jethro.

"I gotta go but I'll contact you when Tony has been transferred"

"Yeah, thanks" Jethro answered as Ryan walked out of the room. He sat heavily down on the chair again and picked up his cell. He pushed speed dial one. After two rings Shannon picked up. Jethro closed his eyes as he heard Shannon's worried voice.

"Jethro how his he? Tell me he is going to be okay" she sobbed.

"I…I think he's going to be okay Shan"

"What?" Shannon whispered. "He has to be okay, he has to"

"Listen to me Shannon, You listening?" His tone was gentle and comforting.

"Yeah" Shannon croaked.

"Alright, He's stable but it's pretty serious-"

"Oh my god" Shannon gasped.

"Please let me talk Shannon"

"I'm sorry Jethro keep going"

"The doctors found bruises that are older than a week" Jethro heard Shannon gasp "And scars that could've been inflicted by something sharp like a broken glass bottle" Jethro sighted.

"I knew that bastard abused him" Shannon growled. Jethro stood up and began to pace.

"We'll take care of him later honey, but now we gotta focus on helping Tony" Jethro said softly.

"I know, I'm coming to the hospital Jethro"

"What about Kelly?"

"I already called Michelle, she's coming over" Shannon answered. Michelle was their neighbour and was always there to help if they needed anything.

"Alright, Love you" Jethro said.

"Love you to" Shannon answered and hung up.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Sweden.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 4**

Jethro sat in the waiting room with a cup of coffee in his hand and waited for Shannon to come. Tony had been transferred to a private room and they were allowed to see him even though he was asleep.

After ten minutes she came running in to the ER. She had a simple black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on her. Her red hair was in a sloppy ponytail. Jethro stood up and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her back.

"How is he?" she whispered in his ear. Jethro pushed away from her so he could look her in the eyes. He brushed away some hair from her eye and smiled sadly.

"He's gonna be okay" He said and pulled her into a warm hug "He has been transferred to a private room, they have sedated him so he is still sleeping but we can sit with him"

They slowly made their way to Tony's room.

He looked much better than last time Jethro had seen him but it still looked bad. He had numerous of tubes and wires attached to him. The swelling on his face had gone down but had been replaced with dark bruises. The support collar was gone and the bandage around his head was changed. Jethro was glad that the hospital gown hid the ugly bruises and cuts that continued down Tony's chest and stomach.

"Oh my god" Shannon sobbed and grabbed Jethro's hand.

"What happened?" she asked and pulled out a chair to sit beside Tony's bedside.

"I think he tried to help a girl who was being robbed" Jethro answered and sat down on a chair on the other side of the bed. Shannon grabbed Tony's uninjured hand gently and squeezed it.

"We have to help him Jethro" Shannon said and looked deep into her husbands blue eyes.

"Yeah and we will" Jethro answered.

Jethro woke with a start. He sat straighter in the uncomfortable plastic chair and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over the bed to find Shannon's chair empty. She'd probably gone out to call Michelle and ask how Kelly was. He was about to go to the bathroom when he heard a moan coming from the bed. He looked down and saw Tony's finger twitch. He sat down in the chair and took Tony's hand and squeezed lightly.

"Hey Tony, can you hear me?" He asked gently. Tony's brow furrowed and another moan escaped his dry lips.

"Come on kid open those eyes for me" Jethro said softly. Tony's eyes fluttered open and met Jethro's before he screwed them shut as pain shot through his body. Jethro understood directly what was going on and reached for the call button.

"Hang on Tony, I called for the nurse and they can give you something for the pain" Jethro said and brushed away the sweat soaked hair from Tony's eyes. Dr Ryan came into the room and nodded at Jethro. He looked at the chart before turning to Tony.

"Hi Tony, I'm Dr Ryan, I took care of you when you came into the ER" he said and gently squeezed Tony's hand.

"I 'member" Tony groaned and squinted up at Ryan.

"Okay, Tony I'm gonna give you something for the pain" Ryan said and inserted something in Tony's IV. "That should help"

He looked over Tony's injuries and wrote something in his chart.

"Everything looks good, the fever has gone down and he's doing better than I thought. Just push the call button if you need something" He said and walked out of the room, leaving

Tony and Gibbs alone.

"You okay" Jethro asked after a couple of moments and looked down at Tony.

"Yeah I guess" he answered. Jethro didn't believe him, but he didn't push and he also thought that it would be best if he let Tony rest before asking him questions about his father.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked and met his eyes for the first time since he woke up. Jethro was startled by the question, what did the kid mean, didn't he want him there?

"You asked for me so I thought you wanted me here"

"I do it's just that, don't you have more important things to do then to sit here with me. I'm not worth it" Tony whispered quietly and turned his gaze to his lap.

Gibbs gut was twisting, hot fury rising in him against the people who had messed up the mind of the poor boy. He grabbed Tony chin as gently as he could and turned his head. Tony avoided his gaze and kept looking down on his shaking hands.

"Tony what I'm about to say is really important so I want you to listen very carefully to me, okay?" Tony didn't answer and kept is gaze on his lap.

"Look at me when I talk to you Tony" Gibbs growled and immediately regretted his action

When he saw Tony flinch violently. Gibbs took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hey kiddo please just look at me, I won't hurt you. I promise" Tony slowly turned his glazed eyes and met Gibbs' blue.

"I never ever want to hear you say that again because that's not true, you understand?" Tony nodded uncertainly and began to fidget with the white hospital blanket.

"You understand?" Gibbs repeated and gave Tony's head a small shake.

"I understand" He whispered.

Tony's face displayed a struggle of emotions. All the self-doubt, fear, self-hatred and the insecurity were visible for a moment before he pulled away from Gibbs' grasp and looked at the wall opposite from Jethro.

"Tony, I talked to Dr Ryan before and he told me about some bruises…"

"Well yeah! I've nearly been beaten to death, I guess that's to be expected don't you think?" Tony mumbled back sarcastically.

"He said that they occurred before the beating" Jethro continued. He saw Tony stiffen and gently laid his big calloused hand over Tony's and squeezed his fingers.

"Talk to me kiddo, its okay" Jethro said softly. He ran his thumb over Tony's smooth hand.

"I fell" Tony answered quickly. Too quickly for Gibbs liking.

"Tony I promise he won't hurt you anymore. I got your six" Tony slowly turned his head towards Gibbs. The heart monitor sped up and a sob escaped Tony's dry lips. Tony laid his plastered hand over Gibbs' and twirled his fingers around it.

"Please don't make me go back to him, I… I don't want to go b-back" Tony whispered. Feeling his chest tighten at Tony's admission, the gruff marine leaned forward and wiped a single tear from Tony's cheek. He began to run a hand through the kid's brown messy hair and felt how Tony leaned into his touch.

"You don't need to go back to him Tony, I promise…" He stopped there, feeling his throat tighten and eyes burn. "I promise" He whispered. Gibbs saw how Tony's eyes closed before he stubbornly opened them again.

"Sleep kid, you need it" Jethro said and watched as his eyes closed without opening them again. Jethro sighted and closed his eyes. This was worse than he thought. He didn't understand what the hell Tony could possibly have done to deserve this. He got up from the chair and walked out of the room and saw Shannon lean against the wall down the hospital corridor. She was talking on the phone and in her hand was two cups of coffee. He walked up to her, took one of the cups and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. Shannon ended her call and sighted.

"That was Michelle, Kelly was still sleeping" Shannon said and took a sip of her coffee and grimaced.

"That's good honey" He smiled. "Tony woke up before" Jethro said and tucked a string off hair behind her ears.

"Oh my god is he okay" Shannon gasped and quickly turned around to walk to Tony's room but Jethro stopped her.

"He's asleep now but he is okay" He said and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Did you ask him about the bruises Jethro?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah I did"

"And what did he say?" Shannon wondered. Jethro pulled away so he could look Shannon in her eyes. ¨

"I'm sorry Shannon" Jethro whispered and his wife understood directly what he meant. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed quietly. Gibbs held her tighter and whispered soothing words in her ear.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for my English, I'm from Sweden.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 5**

* * *

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his bristly chin. He sighted and reached for his coffee cup, grimacing as he swallowed the lukewarm liquid, then he threw the Styrofoam cup into the trash. It had been about two hours since Tony had woken and talked to him. Shannon had gone home to Kelly and Gibbs promised he would come home after he'd talked to Tony again.

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair and pressed the heels of his hands into the over-strained eyes. He looked over to the bed where Tony laid, his right eye was still swollen and the newly rewrapped bandage around the boy's head was holding the nasal cannula in place. Tony's brow furrowed and his plastered hand grabbed the blanket and squeezed tightly. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's and squeezed gently.

"Hey Tony wake up" He called softly. When Tony didn't react he squeezed a little bit harder.

"Hey kid wake up" Gibbs said and looked worryingly at the sped up heart monitor. He pressed the call button and patted Tony's leg.

"Tony wake up!" He said with a stressed voice, an alarm set of from the heart monitor and Gibbs pressed the call button again. He stood up and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Dammit, I need a paramedic in here know!" Jethro shouted. Dr Ryan came running into the room followed by two nurses. One of the nurses began to read Tony's chart.

"Blood pressures to high" She said and injected something into Tony's IV. Gibbs was pushed aside as Tony opened his eyes and began to look around in the hospital room, obviously confused.

"Tony can you hear me?" Dr Ryan asked gently and took Tony's hand in his.

"'erree' mm ei'" Tony slurred; he began to fight Dr Ryan's hold but soon lost the fight as his energy ran out.

"Can you squeeze my hand Tony?" Dr Ryan asked. "He's not responding on commands" Ryan continued when Tony didn't react on is order.

"I 'otta 'ee ou' o' 'errre" Tony slurred.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and began to roll his head from side to side.

"Tony, are you in pain?" Ryan asked.

"Hurs, is' hurrs" Tony moaned.

"Damnit give him something for the pain" Jethro said angrily. But before they could do anything Tony began to vomit. The nurses quickly pulled him up into a sitting position, and put a bowl under Tony's chin to puke in. Dr Ryan began to loose the breaks on Tony's bed.

"Take him down to radiology" Ryan said and uncoupled some wires. Tony's bed was rolled out of the private hospital room. Gibbs grabbed Dr Ryan's arm before the doctor followed the nurses out.

"What's happening?" Gibbs asked worryingly. He shifted on his feet and released the hold on Ryan's arm. The doctor raked a hand through his short hair and sighted.

"Headaches, slurred speech, vomiting" Ryan said and walked out from Tony's room and into the corridor, towards radiology. Gibbs followed with the fast walking as Dr Ryan continued talking.

"Disorientation, its all signs on subdural haematoma" He said and looked at Jethro. "Brain hemorrhage" Ryan explained when he saw the look on Gibbs's face.

"But I thought you did a CT scan" Jethro said angrily. Ryan stopped outside the door that led into radiology.

"We did, and we didn't find any signs of bleeding at that time. I'm sorry I have to go" He said and nodded towards the door. "I'll update you as soon as I can but it can take a while" He said and disappeared through the door. Jethro ran a frustrated hand through his brown hair.

He slowly began to walk towards Tony's room. He grabbed his jacket and cell phone from the chair in Tony's hospital room. A nurse came in and cleaned up Tony's puke. She picked up some wires from the floor and hung them on the machines they belonged to before she smiled a warm smile and left. Jethro felt his phone vibrate and fished it up from his pant pocket. It was a text from Shannon.

'_How is he? Love you / Shannon.'_

He needed fresh air. He walked out of the hospital and sat heavily down on a bench at the main entrance. He took a deep breath and dialled Shannon's number. He ran a tired hand through his hair before he pushed the call button.

"Shannon" She answered, her voice as sweet and soft as always. He hated to make her upset and he wanted her here. He wanted to be able to wrap her into a big comforting hug.

"Jethro, you there?" She asked, her voice now sounded worried.

Jethro cleared his throat and put his elbows on his knees before he answered.

"Yeah, I'm here Shan" He said quietly. He knew she would sense that something was wrong when she heard his shaky voice.

"What's wrong Jethro? Is he okay?"

"Shannon I want you to listen to me okay?"

"What happened Jethro?" She asked.

"They think he has brain haemorrhage and…"

"Oh my god" Shannon whispered. He heard how she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"They are doing a CT scan now, but he'll probably need surgery" Jethro said and stood up.

"Do you want me to come Jethro?" Shannon asked quietly.

"No, stay with Kelly. I'll wait 'til I get an update then I'll come home" He said and began to walk back into the hospital.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I guess, call me as soon as you hear anything okay?" She said quietly.

"I will Shan, tell Kells that I love her" Jethro said and sat down on a chair in the waiting room.

"I will, Love you"

"Love you to honey" He said and hung up.

* * *

Shannon slowly got up from the kitchen chair after she'd ended the phone call with her husband. She hated feeling so damn powerless. Tony lay in the hospital fighting for his life and she couldn't do anything. She had barely known Tony for two days but she really liked the kid and wanted to help him and she knew that Jethro felt the same. When she and Jethro met the boy the day before she knew immediately that he needed help and that she was willing to do just that.

She slowly walked over to the counter and poured herself a cop of hot coffee. She took a sip of the warm liquid as she began to make her way up the stairs, towards Kelly's bedroom. She glanced at the pink clock on the wall in Kelly's room. Seven thirty p.m. Jethro had been at the hospital with Tony nearly 24 hours now. She carefully sat down on the bed beside her sleeping daughter. She pulled the covers up over Kelly's little form, careful not to wake her. She kissed Kelly's forehead and stroked her chin before quietly walking out of the room. She closed the door and went downstairs again. She walked into the kitchen and put her empty cup of coffee into the dishwasher before going back into the living room. She knew she wouldn't be able so sleep so she could as well look TV until she heard anything from Jethro.

Jethro was at his third cop of coffee when he saw Dr Ryan walking out of the ER doors and towards him. He glanced at his watch, ten thirty p.m. He rubbed a hand over his bristly chin before he slowly rose from the uncomfortable chair. Ahh his back was killing him, he really needed to go home and sleep in a real bed and not a chair. He stretched his limbs before he threw the Styrofoam cup into the trash can beside him.

"How is he?" Jethro asked worryingly when Dr Ryan had reached him.

"Well we did a CT scan and as I feared it was haemorrhage" Ryan sighted and moved to sit down on one of the chairs and Jethro followed him and sat down on a chair opposite from

him.

"Tony just underwent craniotomy to relieve his intracranial pressure, Dr James White did the surgery and he is specialized in this type of condition Tony's in" Ryan paused and took a deep breath before he continued delivering the news to Jethro.

"Craniotomy involves that you remove a piece of bone from the scull so you can access the brain. Then a brain surgeon inserts a catheter to help lower the pressure by draining excess cerebral spinal fluids, the surgery went as well as we could have hoped" Ryan said. "We placed Tony in a medically induced coma and right now he's being situated in ICU" Ryan took out some papers from his pant pocket.

"Before the surgery began, Tony had two seizures in a row so we are giving him anti-seizure medications" Ryan said and gave him the papers "Everything you need to know about the surgery, Tony's condition and medicine is on here" He said and pointed at the papers.

"Is he going to make a full recovery?" Jethro asked as he looked through the papers he'd been given.

"We can't know certainly until he wakes up, but what I can tell you is that he's suffering from posttraumatic epilepsy, PTE. This means that he will have frequent seizures about a week after he's woken up, but we're preventing this from happening by giving him anti-seizure medications. But the seizures can come months even years after the injury but everything you need to know is there" He said once again and pointed at the papers in Jethro's hands.

"Can I see him?" Jethro wondered. Dr Ryan simply smiled before gesturing in front of him. Jethro went as directed and quickly found himself, yet again beside Tony's bedside. But this time Tony looked worse. A bandage was wrapped around Tony's head tightly. His right eye wasn't swollen anymore but the swelling had been replaced with a sick blue and black colour. Under the left eye you could see a black circle, indicating that Tony's was tired and worn out. An oxygen mask covered Tony's mouth and nose and a dozen of wires were connected to his skinny body. Jethro pulled out a chair and sat down beside Tony's bedside. He smiled sadly at the kid in the hospital bed. He was a helluva fighter and a tough kid.

Gibbs carefully laid his calloused hand over Tony's soft, trying to avoid pulling out the IV and other wires.

"It's gonna be okay kiddo, just keep fighting" He whispered quietly and squeezed Tony's hand carefully before he rose from the chair and walked out of Tony's room. Towards the exit.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry for my bad English I'm from Sweden.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I changed a little bit in Chapter two. I kind reviewer told me that Tony broke his leg at Ohio State University not High school so I've changed that. So in this story Tony has not broken his leg yet and still wants to go pro, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Family Chapter 6**

Gibbs began walking down the hospital corridor towards the exit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. A skinny man in a police uniform greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey I saw you walking out from Anthony DiNozzos room. You know him?" The police officer asked.

"Who are you?" Jethro asked suspiciously.

"Oh I'm sorry. Michael Smith MPDC" The young man said and showed his ID,

"Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"I'm here to leave a backpack that belongs to Tony, I work the robbery case, the robbery Tony stopped" said Michael.

"You caught the guys?" Jethro wondered angrily.

"Yeah we did" Smith said with a smile. "And the girl's alright, just a few scrapes thanks to Tony" Jethro felt once again pride flare inside him towards the brave boy he'd met yesterday. Not everyone had guts to do what Tony had done.

"Can you take care of the backpack? Give it to him when he wakes up?" Michael asked and lifted the black and worn backpack of the floor. Jethro nodded and Michael handed it to him. Michael began to turn around to leave but stopped and smiled at Jethro

"Bet the girl wants to see him when he has woken up, to say thanks, if that's okay?"

"Gotta ask Tony first" Jethro answered.

"You sound like a really great dad" Michael said with a smile.

Jethro didn't have time to correct the police officer before he disappeared down the hall.

Jethro sighted before he walked back into Tony's room once again. He sat down on a chair beside the bed. He laid the backpack in his lap before he opened it. He knew he shouldn't look through the kid's things but Tony might need some things while he is in the hospital. If he looked through it now he could leave the things before going home. There was surprisingly much in the small bag. Two grey T-shirts with some sort of prints on. A pair of jeans. Some socks and briefs. A mobile, headphones and a charger to the phone. A toothbrush and other hygiene items. His ID and a pair of very expensive sunglasses. A book and some movies Gibbs never had heard about. And to his surprise a neatly folded suit with a tie and white shirt. Tony didn't seem like a man who wears suits. He was just about to put everything back when he saw a crumpled photo on the bottom of the backpack. He carefully took it up and unfurled it. The picture was taken on the summer, probably in a park or something. A beautiful woman leaned against a tree. Her curly hair was brown and she smiled happily at the one who took the picture. It had to be Tony's mother Gibbs thought, he flip the picture over to look at the backside.

'_I love you' _was written in a sloppy handwriting, it looked like a ten year old kid had written it. How old had Tony been when his mother had died?

Gibbs sighted and looked over at Tony. The kid looked so damn innocent. What the hell had he done to deserve all this? He rubbed a tired hand over his face before putting everything back in the backpack. He took the wrinkled photo and leaned it against the glass of water on the table beside Tony's bed. Jethro patted one of Tony's legs before he slung the backpack over his shoulders and walked towards the exit.

When he came out of the hospital the rain pored down.

'It wasn't supposed rain so damn much in the middle of June' Gibbs thought angrily as he made his way to the car. He laid the backpack in the front seat and put the papers he had gotten from Dr Ryan in his jack pocket before he turned on the ignition and drove home.

Shannon lay sprawled out on the couch with a thin blanket over her when Jethro came home. He placed the backpack on the floor beside the couch and crouched on the floor in front of his wife. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently, trying not to scare her. Shannon slowly opened her eyes and Jethro gently tugged her red hair behind her ear so it wouldn't fall into her eyes.

"Hi sweetie" He said gently and sat down beside Shannon on the couch when she was in a sitting position.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to fall asleep, have you called me?" Shannon asked Jethro worryingly. He gently stroked her chin.

"No honey I haven't"

"How is he?" she asked and he began to tell her everything that Dr Ryan had told him. He shoved the papers he had gotten and she began to read them. She was a nurse so he thought she would understand more than he had done when he had read them earlier in the hospital.

When she was done reading she put the papers on the coffee table and sighted. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the silent tears from falling. She usually wasn't this sensitive but tonight she was tired and she had fallen for this poor kid and just wanted Tony to be alright. She felt her husband's arms around her.

Jethro drew her into a hug. He gently stroked the back of her head and whispered soothing words to calm her down.

When Shannon had calmed down, Jethro released her from his comforting hug. He knew it wasn't just Tony she was worried about. Her mom, Joanne Fielding got sick a couple of months ago. She and Shannon went to the hospital and they confirmed what Shannon thought. Lung cancer. It wasn't a surprise for neither Shannon nor Jethro. Joanne had been a smoker her whole life. It was bound to happen.

Jethro knew that Shannon wasn't so close to her mom but that didn't matter, she was stressed and worried anyway.

"You okay?" He asked softly and gently brushed his thumb over her wet cheek.

"Yeah. It's just that it is so much right now" Shannon answered and wiped her tears away.

"I know honey" Jethro sighted and gave her a soft kiss on her lips,

"Let's go to bed, I've been longing for a nice comfortable bed and sleeping beside my beautiful wife" He said and kissed her on the lips again. She smiled at him and followed him up the stairs.

Shannon went and brushed her teeth while Jethro walked into Kelly's bedroom. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down beside his sleeping daughter. He bent down and kissed Kelly's forehead and brushed her hair out of her eyes before walking out of the room. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He walked into their bedroom to find Shannon already sound asleep. He smiled at his beautiful wife as he lay down beside her. He kissed her brow and seconds after he was asleep.

Jethro woke up about seven o'clock. He pushed himself up on his elbows and ran a hand over his face. Dropping back down on the bed, he draped an arm over his head and let out a heavy sigh. Shannon snuggled closer to him, her head tucked under his armpit. He knew she was completely exhausted by the last day's events.

Agh well, since he was awake he might as well check on Kelly and hit the head. He walked down the hall in the darkness, he squinted at the harsh light in the bathroom. Once he had done his business he flushed and washed his hands before walking into Kelly's room. He found his daughter awake and looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"Hi sweetie" He said softly and smiled down at his beautiful girl.

"Daddy" Kelly said and giggled when Jethro tickled her. She squirmed in her bed when her father tried to pick her up.

"What are you doing awake at this time honey" Jethro said and smiled down at his daughter. She was getting so big, it seemed like it was yesterday he held her for the first time.

"No tired daddy" Kelly giggled.

"You're getting so big huh, 3 years old in a couple of months" Gibbs said just as Shannon walked in to the room. Her red hair was tangled and she squinted at the bright light in Kelly's room. Jethro couldn't help but laugh at his wife. Shannon glared at Jethro but that just made him laugh harder.

"Stop laughing Jethro, I know I look stupid" Shannon said and walked towards her daughter and husband.

"Nah I think you look cute baby" Jethro smiled.

"I also 'hink you look 'ute mommy!" Kelly exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"You see" Jethro said and smiled at his wife. He drew her into a hug and kissed her hair.

"You alright?" He whispered quietly in her ear. She gently pushed away from Jethro and nodded.

"So what about pancakes till breakfast princess?" Shannon asked Kelly. Jethro let her down and Kelly began to run out of her room.

"Yes pan'akes!" Kelly screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Take it easy when you go down the stairs Kelly!" Shannon shouted after her and sighed.

"She'll be fine" Jethro said and drew his beautiful wife into a hug. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Love you Mrs Gibbs"

"I love you to Gunny" Shannon smiled and kissed him back "How about some pancakes?" she asked and took his hand and dragged him down to the kitchen to find Kelly sitting at the table, ready for pancakes. Jethro walked over to his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"We have to make them first princess, you wanna help?" Gibbs said and crouched beside the chair Kelly sat on.

"Yeeeah!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Alright, go and wash you're hands Kells" Jethro said and helped her to the bathroom.

They made their pancakes rather quickly without any major problems and sat down to eat around eight o'clock. Jethro saw that Shannon was feeling better today; she was more relaxed and chatty than yesterday. Although it made him feel much better when Shannon was okay, he couldn't stop thinking about Tony who still lay fighting for his life in the hospital. He was going to kill that damn bastard who called himself a father. The thought of raising a hand to Kelly made him feel physically ill. He had always found it hard to even raise his voice to the girl, it would've been impossible to intentionally cause her physical pain. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Shannon laid her hand on his leg from where she sat beside him. He looked into his wife's concerned eyes.

'Are you okay?' she whispered, she didn't want Kelly to hear her.

Jethro nodded and turned to Kelly who was eating her pancakes.

"Kells" Gibbs called and Kelly looked up from her plate.

"Yeah daddy" She said with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Do you remember that boy who was here yesterday?" Gibbs asked softly. Kelly nodded and said:

"The boy who was so scared" Kelly asked and Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Yeah that's him. He got hurt yesterday so he had to go to the hospital and this afternoon we thought that we could visit him"

"Mm alright" Kelly said cheerfully not really understanding the situation.

"But why do we need to 'isit him when he has a mommy an' a daddy like me?" Kelly asked thoughtfully after awhile.

"Well Kelly it's like this" Gibbs said and walked around the table to crouch beside his daughter's chair.

"His mommy is in heaven" Jethro said and Kelly let out a 'oh'.

"But what 'bout his daddy?" Kelly asked.

'How the hell should I explain this' Gibbs thought and ran a hand over his face.

"His father isn't very nice to him Kelly" Shannon said when she saw that her husband had a hard time explaining the situation to their daughter.

"Why?" Kelly asked and looked up at Shannon.

"I don't know honey" Shannon said and hugged her daughter "I don't know"

About two thirty in the afternoon the Gibbs' were ready to go and visit Tony at the Hospital. On the way there Shannon sensed that Jethro was worried and nervous, he kept dragging his hand through his hair and face. A sign that something bothered Jethro, Shannon had noticed it early in their relationship.

"You alright?" Shannon asked. Gibbs jumped at the voice and looked at his wife before quickly looking back at the road again.

"No" was Jethro's fast reply.

"It's going to be alright you know" Shannon said and laid her hand on her husbands.

"Maybe, but I just can't stop thinking about the kid. He deserves nothing of this" Jethro said and pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"I know honey" Shannon said and opened the car door. She went around to Kelly's door and took her out of the car seat. Kelly tugged at her mother's shirt and said:

"Down" Shannon gently dropped Kelly to the ground and took a hold of her hand.

Gibbs had memorized the way to Tony's hospital room so they were outside his door pretty quickly.

They were greeted by Dr. Ryan who checked Tony's chart.

"Hi" Jethro said and shook hands with Ryan. "This is Shannon, my wife and our daughter Kelly" Ryan greeted the two of them before unhooking one of Tony's two IV's.

"He's getting better, don't need this anymore" Ryan said and smiled.

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Shannon asked and lifted Kelly up on one of the chairs.

"He has already shown signs of waking up so it won't be long" Ryan said and left the room with Shannon so they could talk in private, not wanting Kelly to hear anything.

"You wanna say hi to Tony?" Gibbs asked Kelly and hauled her up onto his lap.

"Silly dad, he is sleeping. I can't talks with him" Kelly said and giggled.

"Of course you can baby girl, he can maybe hear you" Gibbs said and looked down at his daughter and smiled when she began to talk with Tony.

Shannon came back after ten minutes and took Kelly with her to by ice cream in the cafeteria.

About fifteen minutes after his girls had left Tony began to moan and his brow furrowed. Gibbs took a hold of Tony's hand, careful not to unhook any wires and gently squeezed it.

"Hey kiddo" Jethro said softly.

"Mmmmhhmm" Tony moaned and opened his eyes slowly before squeezing them shut as the light hit his pupils. Gibbs hit the call button and placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright kiddo. The doctor's coming. Just hold on" Tony opened his eyes once more and looked up at Gibbs with terrified eyes. He began to fight Gibbs hold on his shoulder and tried to back away from him.

"Dooon' touchhhh mee!" Tony slurred and squeezed his eyes shot as the IV in his arm was pulled out.

"Hey, calm down Tony. Just take it easy, Everything's gonna be alright" Gibbs said gently and tried to hold Tony still so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Don't touch me youu 'on of a bi'ch" Tony screamed and opened his eyes once again to look at the person who pinned him down to the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked Gibbs with a shaky voice as one silent tear slid down his cheek.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update. So much to do and so little time.**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Sweden. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! **

**Alright, finally chapter 7 is up, I'm really sorry for the wait. Had some problems with this chapter and I'm still not entirely happy with it but decided to post it anyway. And on top of it all I had a stupid setting on my Microsoft Word that I don't know how to change so every time I jump in, in the middle of a sentence to change something it erases the letters that are in front! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! But luckily I didn't get so angry that I threw my computer into the wall. (But I have been very close). So I hope you enjoy (You better) because I have worked really hard with this chapter (And it's really hard when my English isn't that great) There's a lot with school and other things right now so I hadn't had so much time. But her it is!**

**Family Chapter 7**

"_Who the hell are you?" Tony asked Gibbs with a shaky voice as one silent tear slipped down his cheek._

"Tony, It's me Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs" Jethro said. Damn this was the last thing Tony needed, the kid had just begun to trust him and know he don't remember him.

"I…I don' know y-you" Tony said and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain hit him. It felt like his head was on fire. He reached a shaky hand towards his head and laid his hand on his bandaged head.

"Tony, are your head hurting?" Gibbs asked and laid a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder but took it away abruptly as Tony flinched violently and let out a gasp.

"Donn touch meeei'!" Tony shouted and tried to scramble away from Gibbs but he didn't come any longer when he hit the headboard with his back.

"Just take it easy Tony, the doctors will be here any second" Gibbs said gently while trying to sooth Tony. About now Tony was hyperventilating from fear and pain, his breathing came in short gasps.

"Where mmm I?" Tony slurred, before Gibbs could answer the kid began convulsing. Gibbs stood up so fast that the chair behind him tipped over. What the hell was he suppose to do? He took a steady but gentle grip on Tony's shoulder and laid him on his back before pinning him down on the bed with his hand, trying to stop Tony from hurting himself.

"Damnit I need a paramedic in here now!" Gibbs screamed. He placed his right hand on Tony's cheek and wiped away the saliva that was running out of the kid's mouth. He leaned over Tony so his mouth was just beside Tony's ear and whispered.

"Everything's gonna be fine son, I promise" Tony continued trashing in the hospital bed and it seemed like minutes before Dr Ryan came into the room but was actually just seconds.

"Gibbs you have to step away" Dr Ryan's voice sounded beside him. Ryan placed his hands over Gibbs' and he let go of the kid who looked so vulnerable in the bed.

"How long has he been seizing?" Ryan asked as he held Tony down by his shoulders.

"Ehh… one minute maybe" Gibbs mumbled and stepped back as a nurse ran to Tony's bedside and injected something in Tony's IV. Fifteen seconds after that the boy stilled and his body went limp under Ryan's hands.

"Alright, he'll wake up soon and I want everybody out by then!" Ryan stopped and looked at Tony, wiping away saliva that had escaped from the corner of Tony's mouth

"It needs to be peaceful when he wakes up"

The nurses left the room and Gibbs took one last look at Tony before turning around.

"You can stay Gibbs" He turned around and looked at Ryan.

"He doesn't remember me, I just scared him" Gibbs said and looked at Tony's unconscious form. He didn't want to scare Tony again. He'd seen that terrified look in Tony's eyes once and he didn't want to see it again.

"Alright stay back but I want you in here" Ryan said. He smiled at him before turning to Tony again. Dr Ryan gently patted Tony's cheek, trying to rouse the kid.

"Tony can you here me?" Tony's head lolled from side to side, a low moan escaping his lips.

"Wake up kiddo" Ryan said softly and smiled when Tony opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the harsh light. A low moan escaped Tony's dry lips and he tried to get up but Ryan pushed him gently down again. He took a hold of Tony's hand and said:

"Hi Tony, I'm James Ryan. Do you now were you are?"

"'osp'al" Tony slurred and tried to get up again but didn't come far before Ryan once again laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down.

"That's right Tony, I am your doctor. Do you remember what happened?" Ryan spoke clearly. Tony didn't answer so James squeezed his hand and asked again.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tony shook his head slowly. "You got hurt while saving a girl that was being robbed, it was a very brave thing to do Tony" James said softly before he continued "You just had a seizure but you are okay now, alright?" Tony nodded slowly.

"Mmmh" Ryan helped Tony into a more comfortable position. The kid was tired and could barley hold his eyes open. This was common after seizures, so was slurred speech and impaired motor function. James squeezed Tony's shoulder to get his attention.

"Do you know who this is Tony?" James said and motioned for Gibbs to step forward.

Tony opened his eyes with a great deal of effort and squinted at Jethro. His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"No, 'ut eii should huh?" Tony slurred and looked with tired eyes at Gibbs.

"It's okay Tony, get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Ryan said but Tony were already asleep.

Gibbs sat in a chair next to Tony's bedside, talking to James Ryan, Tony's doctor when Shannon and Kelly came in. Gibbs smiled softly at his daughter who ran and all about climbed the chair he sat on. Kelly began to talk about everything they had done the last 15 minutes they were gone. And it was surprisingly much. Ryan excused himself and walked out of the room, giving Jethro and Shannon some time to talk alone about what just had happened. Shannon knew something was wrong when she looked Jethro in the eyes. She looked at Tony who lay sleeping in the bed before switching her gaze back to her husband.

"What happened?" She asked and sat down in the chair across from Jethro.

"He had a seizure" Jethro said and waited for Shannon's reaction.

"But he's okay, right?" asked Shannon with worry in her voice.

"Yeah yeah he is" Gibbs smiled. Just the really bad news left. "He doesn't remember me" Gibbs said fast and switched his gaze towards the boy who lay sleeping in the bed.

"What" Shannon whispered swallowed hard.

"He doesn't remember us or saving the girl, but it'll be alright, I promise you"

"Okay" Shannon stood up and hugged Jethro, she took a deep breath and smiled at Kelly who stood at their feet's. Jethro lifted her up and brushed away a stray of hair from Kelly's eyes.

"Hi princess"

"Hi daddy!" Kelly giggled and smiled at her daddy and mommy. "Did 'ony hurt his head?" Asked Kelly and looked with sad eyes towards the boy in the bed.

"Yes he did honey, but he's going to be okay" Gibbs said. He sat down on the chair again with Kelly on his lap. They sat like that in 15 minutes till Kelly began to talk.

"Can I say hi to Tony again?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. I sign that Kelly began to feel tired. Gibbs carefully sat Kelly down on the side of the bed.

"Hi 'ony" She said and giggled, it was stupid talking to someone who was asleep. She carefully took Tony's limp hand in hers. Shannon and Jethro smiled at their daughter who gently stroked Tony's hand. Suddenly Tony began to moan. Shannon picked up Kelly from the bed as Gibbs called for a doctor.

"He's waking up again" Gibbs said to James Ryan as he walked into the room and checked Tony's stats.

"Everything looks good" Ryan said. He walked to the other side of the bed and carefully took Tony's hand, mindful of the IV in Tony's hand.

"Hey Tony can you open those eyes for me?"

"Mmmmphh" Tony moaned and shifted in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at Ryan with a questioning look.

"Hey there, how's your head?" Ryan asked.

"Good, I think" Tony answered as he looked around the room.

"Do you remember me? James Ryan, your doctor"

Tony nodded slowly and swallowed hard. He carefully sat up and leaned against the headboard as Ryan began to explain what had happened and all the injuries he had suffered. Gibbs watched as Tony's expression changed as the list of injuries got longer and longer. Ryan asked if he wanted them to call his father but he quickly shook his head. Gibbs saw Ryan prepare himself for telling the young man in the hospital bed, alone with no parents with him that he suffered from PTE.

"PTE?" Tony asked Ryan with a shaky voice. His eyes glistened with tears "What's that?"

"Post traumatic epilepsy, it's a…."

"I know what it is" Tony said angrily. He was not really angry with his doctor but he masked his worry and fear with anger, not wanting to look weak in front of him or the unfamiliar faces of the others in the room. Even though Tony said he knew what it was Ryan went through a bunch of paper about PTE. Tony sat still in his bed and looked out the window, looking very absent as Ryan explained everything.

"When can I get out of here?" Tony asked as soon as Ryan was done.

"I don't really know, but if you continue heal in this rate you'll be out of here in at least a week" Tony sighed and swallowed hard. "You sure you don't want me to call you're father?" Ryan asked again, looking for sign of fear when he mentioned his father.

"Ehh, no don't" Tony replied fast. Gibbs saw how Tony began to feel uncomfortable when Ryan mentioned his father.

"Tony I want to ask some questions" James said and looked at Gibbs and Shannon. They understood directly and Shannon left the room with Kelly, not wanting their little girl to hear what they were going to talk about.

"You are already asking me questions" Tony snapped before looking down at his hands and started fidgeting with the blanket. He knew what Ryan was going to ask. Ryan ignored Tony's statement and said:

"You don't have a next of kin, why?" Tony licked his lips before answering:

"I don't?" Tony said quietly. It was definitely a lie, Gibbs saw it immediately.

"No you don't, you know why?" Ryan asked. Tony shrugged but stayed silent. James new the kid wouldn't say anything more so he continued.

"We found bruises and scars that were there before you saved the girl, and you came to the ER with that arm plastered" Ryan spoke softly and pointed at Tony's broken arm.

"What happened Tony?"

"I fell" Tony answered quickly. Now that Tony didn't remember Gibbs, he didn't know that he had admitted to Gibbs that his father was abusing him.

"It was more that one scar Tony" Ryan said and watched as Tony flinched. Ryan carefully laid his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed. When Tony didn't say anything Ryan asked:

"Is someone hurting you Tony?" Tony quickly shook his head and said:

"No"

"Tony, you have to tell us, we'll help you"

"I'm fine" Tony said, avoiding the question. James put his hand on Tony's but the kid quickly drew his hand away. Ryan new the kid wouldn't talk to him so he stood up and motioned for Gibbs to talk to him. Maybe he had better luck. He already knew Tony was being abused by his father, Gibbs had told him about the conversation between him and Tony but he wanted the kid to tell him himself. If they were gonna help Tony they needed him to tell them the truth. Ryan quietly walked out of the room to give Tony and Gibbs some privacy.

Gibbs walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair Ryan had been sitting in just a few moments ago. He met Tony's confused gaze and held it while Tony said:

"Who are you?" Tony glared before he got suspicious "You're one of my dad's friends huh? You're here to pick me up, aren't you?" Gibbs shook his head.

"No, I'm not"

"A cop? I haven't done anything illegal have I?" Tony asked worryingly. Gibbs smirked and shook his head.

"Not a cop" Gibbs answered. It got quiet. Gibbs wanted Tony to be the one who talked so he shut up. Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow but he didn't talk. A couple of minutes past before Tony couldn't hold his curiosity at bay.

"Then who are?"

"Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs. Do you remember me?"

"No" Tony said and leaned against the headboard "But I should, shouldn't I"

"Don't worry, its fine"

"Fine?! God damnit it's not fine! I'm in a fucking hospital, then nothing is fine, I hate hospitals" Gibbs didn't expect that kind of outburst from Tony. But he certainly couldn't blame him.

"You asked me if you could borrow some money for a meal a couple of days ago, you were in the park" Gibbs said and looked at Tony for signs of any recognition. There was none. "We noticed you had a broken arm and took you till the hospital, after that you came with us to stay the night" Gibbs stopped there and looked at the kid. He was looking out of the window but turned around when he saw Gibbs looking at him.

"And how did I and up here, if I were with you two days ago"

"Well, you got kind of upset and ran, next thing I know Ryan is calling me telling me you are in the ER" Gibbs answered.

"Kinda upset?" Tony asked and looked at Gibbs with a questioning look.

"Well you tipped over a glass of milk and… got upset and scared" Tony's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Ehh…sorry 'bout that"

"Nothing to be sorry about buddy" Gibbs answered before he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"What happened with your arm?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I played football" Tony answered quickly and frowned when Gibbs smiled at him.

"Well that's odd because when I asked you before you said you fell" Tony looked away from Gibbs' piercing eyes. 'Damn! How could he be so stupid, it's not hard to say the same damn thing twice Anthony' Tony told himself before answering Gibbs.

"Ehhh I fell when I played football"

"Just cut the crap kid" Gibbs said sternly. Tony flinched and looked down at the covers. "You told me before when I visited you here before what he'd done" Tony swallowed hard and said.

"But think of all of the drugs they were pumping into me, I could've said anything!" Tony cried out. Gibbs knew what he had to do, he didn't want to do it but if they were going to get the kid to talk, he had to do it.

"Alright then I'll call you're dad so he can come and pick you up" Gibbs stood up and reached for his cell before punching in a couple of numbers.

"NO! Don't, please don't, I'll…I'll do it when I get out of here"

"Hello, I'm Jethro Gibbs I have your so…" Gibbs said into the phone.

"STOP, I'll tell you what you want, just stop!" Gibbs sighed and hung up the phone. He walked to Tony's bed and sat down in the chair.

"Wait, y-you… didn't talk t-to him?" Gibbs shook his head.

"You bastard" Tony mumbled, but smiled inside when he thought how easily the man had played him.

"Talk" Gibbs said gruffly. Tony remained silent till Gibbs gently laid his hand on Tony's and squeezed. "I'll protect you son, he can't hurt you as long as you're with me" Tony sighed.

"Alright he… he abuses me" Tony's voice cracked. "You happy now?"

"No" Gibbs answered 'I'm not, not until I get my hand on that bastard' He thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**So there it was. I really hope you enjoyed it and please review and say what you thought. And I'm not a doctor so everything medical in here I read on Google or Wikipedia. So if someone read my browsing history they're gonna be extremely concerned about me.**

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Sweden.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Chapter 8**

**I just wanna say sorry for the late update, I'm really trying. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

"_Alright he… he abuses me" Tony's voice cracked. "You happy now?" _

"_No" Gibbs answered 'I'm not, not until I get my hand on that bastard'_

* * *

Tony looked up at Gibbs with glazed eyes after his admission. The green orbs flashed with fear and panic before it disappeared and Tony put his mask on again, hiding his true feelings. Gibbs reached out to squeeze Tony's hand but the kid pushed it away and mumbled something inaudible. Tony looked down in his lap and began fidgeting with the edge of the hospital blanket.

"What was that Tony?" Gibbs asked gently, studying the child in the hospital bed. His bruised face looking more and more ashen for every second. The hospital gown hung limply from his skinny form. Gibbs once again cursed at how scrawny the kid was. He must be at least 11 pounds underweight.

"You have to tell me more so we can report him Tony"

"NO!" Tony cried out but lowered his voice when a nurse who just walked past his room glared. "No, you can't" He whispered and looked at Gibbs pleadingly.

"We have to Tony" Gibbs said, trying to take a hold of Tony's hand but the kid just pushed him away.

"You can't say this to anyone Gibbs, no one" Tony said and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little bit.

"Why Tony?"

"Because…I, I say so"

"You have to tell me" Gibbs coaxed softly. Tony stayed stubbornly silent and turned around, away from Gibbs so he was lying on his side, facing the wall. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to stop the tears from falling. How could he have been so damn stupid and told Gibbs about this? He didn't even know if the guy at his bedside was telling the truth. Maybe he was one of Senior's friends, checking if he actually would shut up about the abuse. 'Agrh, you should just have shut up Anthony' Tony thought and rubbed his head unconsciously. He was starting to get a terrible headache.

"Tony, why can't you tell me?" Gibbs asked again, refusing to give up now. "I promise he won't hurt you as long as I'm here, I got you're six" Gibbs saw how Tony shifted uncomfortably and how he kept rubbing his head just below the bandages.

"Is you're head hurting" Gibbs asked softly. Tony turned around to look at him.

"No" He said quickly before sitting up in the bed, ignoring the dizziness and nausea. He threw the covers away. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand on is shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs said, steadying Tony when he staggered.

"Well I'm not staying here" Tony said and stood up. He looked around in the small hospital room "Where is my backpack?" He asked and turned around to look at Gibbs. The dizziness became too much so he had to steady himself with one hand on the bed railing.

"Tony, think this throu…."

"Where is my backpack!?" Tony said and glared at Gibbs, he turned around to look in the wardrobe at his side but the IV in his hand and the heart monitor stopped him. He ripped of the wires and pads that were attached to his chest and the IV from his hand, ignoring the pain and the blood that trailed down his hand. The heart monitor began to blare when it was unplugged. Tony ran a hand over his face tiredly and rubbed the side of his head. 'Man that headache started getting worse' Gibbs walked up beside him and gently guided him to the bed again. He tried to fight back the gentle grip on his shoulder but the energy began to disappear as the headache got stronger and stronger. He allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed to calm down a bit. Ryan came into the room, thinking something serious had happened because of the heart monitor. When Ryan had assured himself that everything was fine he helped Tony getting back into the bed and reattached the IV line and heart monitor. He injected some medicine for the headache in Tony's IV. Soon the pained expression on Tony's face disappeared. They watched as Tony slowly fell asleep before the two of them walked out of the room and in to the calm corridor.

"What did he say?" Ryan asked and sat down on a chair at the nurse station.

"He said that his father abuses him, he didn't tell me anything other than that, he's scared" Gibbs said and glanced at the clock on the wall. Four o'clock. They'd already been here an hour.

"Well I don't blame him" Said Ryan

"Me neither" Gibbs sighed.

* * *

The Gibbs' left the hospital ten minutes later. Ryan told them that Tony probably would sleep till morning but promised to call Gibbs if something happened. They'd bought pizza on the way home -much to Kelly's delight- because they didn't have the energy to make dinner that night. The next day Gibbs visited Tony on the evening alone. When he walked into Tony's small room he'd found it empty. The IV line lying on the bed beside a small pool of blood. He'd followed the small dots of blood to the staircase. There he'd found Tony on the floor, leaning against the wall in a grey T-shirt and sweats, breathing heavily and sweat running down his face. The picture of his mother clutched in his uninjured hand. Gibbs had tried to get him to walk but the kid was so exhausted that he couldn't even stand. Gibbs had to carry Tony up to his room, once again cursing at how light the boy was. He'd scolded at the nurses at the ward for not seeing that a sixteen year old kid walked out of his room.

He'd tried to get Tony to open up about his father but Tony stubbornly stayed quiet. At last Tony agreed to call his father and say what had happened to him, he also said that Gibbs could talk to him if he promised not to make him go back to DiNozzo senior. The three first times they'd called, senior was apparently to busy to talk to his injured son. Gibbs already had a hard time controlling his temper and wondered how he would handle it when he talked to the man. The fourth time they had better luck. Gibbs and Tony sat alone in the yard behind the hospital. The sun was shining and Tony had practically forced the nurses to let him outside. But Tony wasn't satisfied because he had to sit in a wheelchair and he was convinced that he could walk outside but unfortunately he was the only one who thought so. Gibbs had pushed him down in the damn wheelchair after a half an hour argument with him and the nurses. As soon as they'd gotten out the garden and Gibbs had given him the phone he'd put on his ray bans and gotten very quiet. He'd even stopped cursing about the wheelchair and the bandages on his hand and head that always seemed to irritate the young man. Gibbs didn't want to stress Tony so he waited for Tony to take the first step. After ten minutes Tony broke the silence.

"Do you think I have to go back to him" The voice was so quiet Gibbs had to strain to hear it.

"I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening" Tony nodded but looked uncertain. He picked up the phone from his lap and dialled the number. He took a deep breath and looked at Gibbs.

"Speaker or not?" He said, glad that he had his sunglasses on, hiding his glassy eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable" Gibbs said and smiled softly.

"Alright here we go" Tony sighed and hit the green button. After a few beeps a male voice said.

"DiNozzo" Tony flinched.

"Hey dad" said Tony, his voice cracking. He cursed himself for sounding so weak.

"Anthony, what the hell do you want?" shouted Senior.

"I….just, I'm a-at the hospital" stuttered Tony.

"Hospital! What kind of shit have you gotten yourself into now Anthony?"

"I, I tried to save a g-girl who w-was being robbed" said Tony quietly. DiNozzo senior snorted.

"You think I will believe that Anthony? You can't do anything right" Gibbs was clenching his fists by now, trying to control his anger.

"I, I…"

"Do you remember what we talked about Anthony?" Tony didn't answer. "No talkin'" Senior reminded him. A tear fell and rolled down Tony's cheek but he quickly wiped it away, not wanting Gibbs to see it. He leaned his head back against the wheelchair and looked up on the sky. He gestured for Gibbs to take the phone. Gibbs stood up and quickly took it.

"Mister DiNozzo…."

"Who the hell is this?" DiNozzo senior said gruffly.

"Your son is in the hospital because he saved a young girls life!" Gibbs said angrily.

"I said who the hell is this!?" Senior shouted before he could continue.

"Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said and walked away from Tony, not wanting him to hear.

"Mister Gibbs, I'm sorry but I can't help you, I have disowned Anthony and I want nothing to do with that little shit. I'm sorry if he's been causing you trouble" DiNozzo said. Gibbs took a deep breath before he said in a dangerously low voice:

"Tony has told me everything and the only reason I'm not reporting you is because your son doesn't want to" Gibbs took another deep breath before he continued "I want you to send all of Tony's belongings to DC and you'll never, ever bother him again or I'll make you regret it!" The last words came out as shouting.

"I knew that little brat wouldn't shut up, all I can say is he deserved it all"

"You don't know what you're missing DiNozzo! That young boy has done nothing to you or anyone else" Gibbs said angrily "If you send his stuff to DC and never contact him again I'll promise I won't talk"

"I'll do what ever it takes to get that little shit out of my life" Gibbs hung up, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped himself from punching his fist through the wall he was leaning against. He took a deep breath before he sent their home address to senior so he could send Tony's stuff to him. He walked back to were Tony sat. The kid hadn't moved. He still sat under the tree in his wheelchair looking at the sun. His messy brown hair sticking out from the white bandage on his head. Gibbs gently laid his hand on Tony's shoulder, wincing when the kid flinched.

"What did he say?" said Tony, his voice harsh. Gibbs sat down on the park bench in front of Tony, taking a hold of the coffee cup on the table, taking a gulp of the lukewarm liquid.

"He's not going to bother you anymore" Tony snorted

"Well he never really noticed me so nothing will actually change" said Tony and shrugged. Gibbs ignored Tony's statement and said:

"I have a suggestion Tony, if you don't want to, you just say no okay?" Tony nodded and took his glasses of.

"If you want to, you're welcome to live with me and Shannon" Tony's eyes widened. He looked at Gibbs with glassy eyes and said:

"What?"

"You can live with us but just say no if you don't want to"

"I…I don't know what to s-say" Tony said and ran a hand over his face. He was confused. Did they really want him? He wanted to be with Gibbs but did they? Gibbs stayed silent. Tony took a deep breath.

"Yes" Tony said softly. Gibbs smiled and took Tony's plastered hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Welcome to the Gibbs family"

* * *

**TBC**

**So, that's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review!**

**Sorry for my bad English I'm from Sweden.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Chapter 9**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I didn't really have time because of school but now when that is gone I'll try to update more frequently. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

"How long do I have to stay here?!" Shouted Tony before he glared at Ryan who was changing the dressing on his head. Gibbs sat in a chair beside his bed, drinking his ever present coffee. The nurse working the shift had just given Tony his medicine and his painkillers which always seemed to make him angry or loopy.

It was now one and a half week since Tony had been admitted to the hospital. He'd had some minor setbacks but was now on the road of recovery again.

Tony reached up to rub his head, the damn stitches was itching again. Ryan angrily pulled Tony's hand away from his head before the kid could do any damage. Tony glared at Ryan again and Ryan knew that if looks could kill, he would've been buried by now.

Tony sighed deeply; he just wanted to get out of here. The nurses just wouldn't stop poking and prodding.

"It's just a couple of days, then you're not my problem anymore" Ryan said and glared at Tony. Gibbs took another sip on his coffee and laughed.

Tony who sat on the bed could practically hear Gibbs' smirk and turned his head to glare at Gibbs. Tony ignored the low growl that escaped Ryan's lips. He knew that James would lose his temper with him soon but he just didn't care.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny" Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ryan took a steady hold on Tony's head and turned it back so he was facing him again.

"Hold your head still for god sake!" Ryan shouted and smacked away Tony's hand as it neared his head once again.

"I don't wanna be here anymore!" He shouted.

"You don't really have a choice Tony" Gibbs said calmly and threw his coffee cup in the trash. Tony ignored Gibbs comment and continued complaining.

"And this stupid hospital gown. I look like a frickin' girl and my ass is hanging out!"

"I think you look cute" Ryan said in a mocking voice.

"Well I look better then you do even if I'm in this stupid gown and have a bandage wrapped around my head"

"Hey, watch your attitude kid" Gibbs said warningly. Tony stopped talking, knowing that he had gone to far. Instead of talking Tony stuck his tongue out and glared at Gibbs but Jethro just continued smirking, making Tony –if possible- even angrier.

Though Tony was being mad all the time, he was glad that the kid was talking. Without the drugs he would sometimes be so quiet you didn't even notice he was there.

"And the food" Tony exclaimed "I mean how hard could it be?!" Tony shouted "I want the real deal, not some disgusting, old, nutritious junk. I want a big pizza with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese" Gibbs shook his head, the kid was funny.

"I promise I will give you a pizza when you're out of here Tony" Gibbs said and patted Tony's hand.

Tony had problem eating. Sometimes he refused, claiming he wasn't hungry. Sometimes he threw up after he had eaten. Ryan had told them that Tony was severely malnourished. He was 20 pounds underweight when he'd been admitted to the hospital. And the hospital stay hadn't been easy on Tony and he'd lost another 5 pounds. Gibbs had tried to encourage Tony to eat more but Tony claimed he wasn't hungry. Right now, that was the biggest problem along with Tony's epilepsy. The medicine didn't always work and the seizures had increased since he'd first woken up.

"There you go kid" Ryan said and patted Tony's head gently before helping the grumpy teenager to lie down. Tony sighed and drew the thin hospital blanket over his head. He just wanted to get the hell out of here. But all of his escape attempts had ended with Ryan or Gibbs carrying him back to bed because he didn't have the energy to stand on his own two feet. And he didn't want to be considered weak so he wouldn't try that again. His plans to escape were interrupted by a nurse who knocked on the door before gently opening it.

"You have a visitor" She called out in a soft voice. Tony stiffened under the blanket. Was his father coming? He pulled away the covers and looked at Gibbs who smiled. Then it couldn't be his father could it? Gibbs wouldn't smile if his father was coming.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time alone" Gibbs said and patted Tony's leg. Tony's gaze followed Gibbs and Ryan until they disappeared before settling on the girl who stood at the door. She had a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She held a military green jacket in her hand but she laid it on the chair beside the door before she walked closer to the bed.

"Can I come in?" She asked nervously, playing with her curly hair.

"You're already inside" Tony said and smiled brightly. He sat up straighter and pushed the blanket away from his shoulder. The girl let out a nervous laugh and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"The Gibbs guy said that you probably won't remember me"

"Ehh… No I don't. Sorry" Tony said and looked at the girl. She was pretty, veeeeery pretty. Golden-brown curly hair and brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"You saved me from… the guys…." She said and took a step closer to the bed.

"Oh, that was you"

"Yep, that was me" She said "I just wanted to say thanks" she continued after awhile and looked into Tony's eyes. "And that I… I'm sorry you got hurt"

"It's alright" Tony said, not really sure what to say.

"No it's not, I… I don't know how to make it up to you" She said and closed her glazed eyes. She leaned her head backwards and looked up to the ceiling.

"You don't have to do anything…" Tony said. A long and uncomfortable silence stretched over the room. After awhile Tony asked: "What's your name?"

"Ehh Emma Parker" She said softly.

"Tony DiNozzo" Tony said and offered his hand. "Ehh why don't you sit down" He suggested and gestured towards the bed. He moved his legs a bit to the right. She smiled before gently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

When Gibbs walked back into DiNozzo's hospital room a couple of hours later Tony was asleep and the girl was gone. His eyes swept across the room before settling on the brown haired boy in the bed. Tony wasn't as pale as usual and he looked peaceful as he slept. Gibbs let a small smile creep up on his face, he was glad. Glad that Tony could rest peaceful. He walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair. He picked up the folder that Ryan had given him and for the first time since he had gotten it he read through it thoroughly. Gibbs opened the folder and began to read.

Absence seizure

Absence seizures involve an interruption to consciousness where the person experiencing the seizure becomes unresponsive for a short period of time (usually up to 30 seconds). Slight muscle twitching may occur.

Myoclonic seizure

Myoclonic seizures involve an extremely brief muscle contraction and can result in jerky movements of muscles or muscle groups.

Tonic-clonic seizure

Tonic-clonic seizures involve wild trashing movements which may involve tongue biting, urinary incontinence and the absence of breathing.

Clonic seizure

Clonic seizures are myoclonus that is regularly repeating at a rate typically of 2-3 seconds. In some cases, the length varies.

Atonic seizure (Drop attack)

Atonic seizures involve loss of muscle tone, causing the person to fall to the ground.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face, as if washing without water. Tony had experienced a few Tonic-clonic seizures and more than a dozen absence seizures. But it was enough to leave Gibbs worried and Tony exhausted.

Gibbs flipped a page and continued reading but stopped mid-sentence when he heard a whimper coming from Tony. He laid the folder on the floor and stood up quietly. Tony's eyes were clenched shut, his face and hair drenched in sweat. Gibbs took Tony's hand and squeezed. Tony moaned, his breathing becoming heavier with every second.

"Hey, wake up Tony" He said calmly, not wanting to startle the boy. Gibbs knew what could happen when you wake someone up from a nightmare.

"Come on buddy, wake up" Gibbs moved his hand to Tony's shoulder and gave a small shake. Tony shifted, opened his eyes before scrambling away from Gibbs.

"Take it easy Tony! I won't hurt you, okay?" Said Gibbs and raised his arms to show Tony that he wouldn't do anything. Tony hit the headboard with his back but kept struggling to get away, his eyes wide with fear.

"Tony, it's me Gibbs, you remember?"

Tony nodded "Y-yeah but you j-just st-stay away o-okay? Just don't t-touch m-me" Tony mumbled, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gibbs.

"Alright Tony, I won't hurt you" Gibbs said and slowly lowered his hands. He waited until Tony had calmed down before he said:

"That was a helluva nightmare, you wanna talk about it?"

"No" Tony answered and lowered his gaze.

"Alright, I'm here if you wanna talk"

"Okay" Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

The night terrors Tony suffer from was only increasing. Nearly every time Gibbs had been by

Tony's bedside when he was asleep, the kid had woken up drenched in sweat, breathing hard and scared to death. The poor kid had worse nightmares then him, and he had been in war. And when Tony's nightmares were at its worst, he'd wet himself. Afterwards he couldn't even look at Gibbs, Ryan or the nurses working the shift because he was so embarrassed. It had even gone so far that Tony had pulled out his IV and stopped drinking anything to stop the embarrassment when he woke up laying in his own pee. Gibbs had talked to him and managed to get him to start drinking again. But Gibbs still saw the hesitation in Tony's eyes every time they ask him to drink.

"Did you meet Emma?" Gibbs asked, settling in the chair again.

"Yep, I did" Said Tony as he tried to get more comfortable in the bed.

"You guys talked pretty long, I was here an hour ago and she was still here"

"Ehh….yeah….I guess we did" Tony stopped there, not really sure what Gibbs wanted to know.

"She seems nice"

Tony shrugged "Yeah I guess she is"

"And she was cute" Gibbs continued trying to get Tony to understand where he was going with all these questions. Tony blushed.

"Yeah I guess she was" Tony replied again.

Tony's cell phone beeped on the table beside his bed. Tony took it and flipped it open. Gibbs watched him closely, thinking it was DiNozzo senior who sent a message.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony blushed.

"Emma"

* * *

**Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Sweden!**


End file.
